


Warmth

by Crazy4U



Series: Snakes and Snuggles [2]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Food, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4U/pseuds/Crazy4U
Summary: Vera is a cold blooded business woman.  Brian knows that.  What he doesn't know, however, is why a cold blooded woman would date a guy with no body heat.
Relationships: Green | Brian/Vera Oberlin
Series: Snakes and Snuggles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584064
Kudos: 43





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Writing short, sweet fics about Vera snuggling the player characters gives me life. I'm not sure if Vera is actually cold blooded, but it's interesting to think about especially how it would effect her life.  
> I should write fics about her snuggling Oz and Vicky next.

Brian never could have seen himself in a situation like this. He was still full from dinner, it had been a bona fide five star restaurant on the top floor of this huge building. To think he'd ever called himself a foodie without trying broached brains seasoned with rosemary and berry vinaigrette. That was saying nothing of dessert. Now he was in a fancy hotel, laying in a fancier bed, in velvety pajamas made by some Italian company he couldn't ever pronounce. Which was weird, since his cousin was Italian.

A door opened, revealing Vera who was wearing a silk red robe. Her skin flushed from the shower she had just taken, her snakes drowsily twined around her neck and shoulders. If he had the capabilities, Brian would have blushed (thankfully he could still get it up).

“I forgot that you use shampoo.” Vera said, walking over to the bed. “I should have sent for something better.”

“It's fine. The little bottles they had out work fine.” Brian said, running a hand through his hair.

Vera pulled back the covers, but paused. She walked over to the heater, turning it up, then returned to the bed. Vera was so practical, only doing things that would benefit her in some way, and yet...

“Why did you decide to date me?” Brian said.

Vera paused, removing her robe, revealing her night dress. She scowled, a very Vera expression, but her eyes held less contempt. She seemed a little concerned even.

“What kind of idiotic question is that?” Vera groaned.

Typically, Brian was easy going, especially when it came to his friend group. When he was with Vera he would listen to her every word, and do everything he could do to help her, even if it was just menial tasks, or threatening people.

“I can't keep you warm.” He said.

Vera, especially her snakes, needed a steady source of heat. Brian, being undead, had no body heat. It wasn't a great combination.

“That's why we have heaters. And warming spells for pillows.” Vera said, patting her pillow, which activated the magic.

“Yeah, but what if there is an emergency?” Brian said, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

Despite being one of the most powerful people in the city, and controlling a sizable chunk of the world's wealth, Brian felt strangely protective of the gorgon. He wanted to keep her safe, and happy. He wasn't sure if it was just him, or some kind of weird zombie instinct, but he couldn't deny it. He had thrown himself in front of more than a few bullets for her. Only to find out she had been wearing plate mail underneath her expensive blouse, or had replaced the would be assassin's bullets with blanks.

“You know I always plan for emergencies.” Vera said. “And besides...”

Vera pressed her hand against his pillow, activating it's warming spell. It wasn't dangerous if he got cold, but damn it, he loved being warm. The zombie relaxed, giving a soft groan of contentment. Damn this bed was comfortable. He opened his eyes when he felt Vera press her back against him. Rolling on his side, Brian took Vera in his arms and she fit as the little spoon as easily as if she was slipping on a custom tailored blouse.

“I know you like being warm too.” Vera said.


End file.
